The invention is based on a valve device in a piston compressor.
This kind of valve device in a piston compressor has already been disclosed (DE 33 29 790 C2) in which on the outside of the lamella of the intake valve, which lamella is fastened to the valve support, a second lamella embodied in an S-shape and belonging to a second intake valve is disposed so that it can be pivoted into two positions on the valve support. The second lamella is received in a housing recess between the first lamella mentioned and the valve support, which recess is adapted in its outline to the position of the second lamella in its two positions in such a way that the edges of the recess define the pivoting path of the second lamella. In its one position, this lamella covers two associated intake openings of the valve support (load operation of the piston compressor); in its other position, it unblocks the intake openings so that the supply of the piston compressor is interrupted (idling operation).
By means of this embodiment, the piston compressor is relatively costly, since apart from the second lamella, additional intake openings are required, which have a complicated cross section and are adapted to the form of the second lamella. In addition, the lamellas touching each other become worn faster.
Piston compressors that are highly loaded thermally are disadvantageously exposed to the deposit of oil carbon in the compression chamber. Since in the known valve device, the housing recess for the second lamella is partially open, oil carbon can be deposited there and can gradually restrict or block the adjustment path of the lamella. A uniform operational behavior of the piston compressor is then no longer assured.